【all晰】【杨佳晰】入戏
by nirenwu2u
Summary: 爱是一场热病联文活动。一场关于自我的追逐，戏剧，情感和理智。 上帝的敌人从来不是撒旦，而是欲望。


【all晰】【杨佳晰】入戏

**本文****CP****：**all晰，佳晰，杨晰  
**预警：**捆绑，三观不正，出轨，第三者，精神病，压抑  
算不上《逃生》新郎组AU，魔改成分大。

* * *

_阅前注释：粗体：入戏 / 非粗体：未入戏_

* * *

正文：

第一幕 身体记忆

_**演戏的好象总是那三个人：丈夫、妻子和情人。—梅瑞狄斯**_

聚光灯悬在黑暗的高处，王晰被抱得遥遥晃晃，仰面对着它，炫目程度可比白日艳阳，令他睁不开眼。四周除了他们，皆是一片黑暗荒芜，如同陷在宇宙中悬浮半空。他以羞耻的姿势躺在高杨双臂间，像是对待易碎品那样，被小心翼翼的放在了手术台上。

手术台上该是无影灯。不会如此刺眼。

王晰转动僵硬的脖子，看到旁边散落一地的残肢断臂。胸口被切出来的"人造"乳房，被利器割掉的男性下体，头被缝在了肚子里，飞溅在地上和墙壁上的血液，艳丽而残忍，如同抽象画，看起来一点儿都不真实。这种天马行空的癫狂杰作，彰显着精神病才有的想象力，是纯粹的的变态、疯狂和暴力美学。

"亲爱的，我需要你尽量试着少流点血。我知道性伴随着忍受伤口的痛苦…"单一的光源让明暗对比变得异常强烈，消弭了属于过渡的灰色。高杨的脸凑过来，轮廓被光划分得清晰分明，眼下淡淡的疤痕无损于他的英俊，温和又病态的笑容却让这种纯粹的漂亮扭曲。他淡蓝色的瞳孔轻转，眼底闪现着零星的恶意，角膜的边缘隐约看得见人造薄膜的痕迹。这种蓝让王晰联想起一望无际的平静大海，与透亮的天连成一片，灯光下宛如价值连城的宝石。高杨身上新郎的礼服很合身，衬托出他完美的肩线，可惜精致的领结和衬衣，被上一个 "新娘"的血迹浸满，那个可怜的新娘，也曾和王晰现在这样，躺在同一张手术台上。现在该如同他们身边的碎肉，颓靡地倒在哪个角落里。

"你有一个完美的骨相，如此柔软的皮肤。相信我，你会变得很漂亮的。"咏叹般的语气，高杨的手拂过大腿内侧，让他产生一个短暂的不完满的战栗。"一个完美的"女人"…必须要忍受一些苦难。我知道那绝不令人愉悦，但请试着忍耐一下…为了我。为了我们的孩子。"高杨举起旁边的尖刀，锋刃的寒光凛冽，就要从上方刺入他的小腹。他一点都不感到害怕，但他该挣扎，嘴即使被堵住也要用力的嚎叫，或许还应该带点绝望悲恸的哭泣。

手举利刃的新郎被他几个忠实仆从围在中央，他们在四周不停低声窃语："新娘来了。""你的新娘来了，格鲁斯金先生。"嘈杂的语音混合着致人灵魂空洞的音乐，令人意想不到的烦躁。

手起刀落，四周的嘈杂声大起来，王晰奋力挥动起四肢，他感到绳索的桎梏，接着，手腕上的束缚忽然有些松懈下来，上台前，场工并没有将他绑紧…

"停！不对，全不对…"导演愤怒地叫骂，脸上的肉缩起来，在光线幽暗的台下，形成个既诡异又扭曲轮廓。接着，灯光大亮，一切幻境归于现实。所有藏匿在黑暗中的遐思都无所遁形，所有人、物都明晃晃，纤毫毕现。

"怎么回事，王晰，你的肢体情绪呢？！天啊，你正在被一个发了疯的同性恋肢解。我要看到你真实的恐惧和绝望。你表现的是什么？观众一眼就能看穿你是在演戏，这么重要的一场，还怎么调动情绪？！"导演比王晰要年轻，骂起人来倒毫不含糊，丝毫不留情面。歇斯底里的样子，仿佛要冲上台来把王晰掐死。

"下个月就是公演了，你放不开，进入不了角色还怎么排，与其在这儿浪费大家时间，不如回家让你那相好配合你找找痛苦的感觉，演的什么东西。高杨，这就是你给我找来的'好'演员？"话越来越过分，把冷嘲热讽做到极致。一旁的剧务助理赶忙跑上去拉住导演，预备息事宁人。"抱歉，王晰老师。今天就只能先排到这儿吧。"助理匆匆跑过，再未多给他一个眼色。老师？可千万别叫他老师，他不是。他是高杨利用关系带到组里来的。虽说动用了些外部力量，但他气质和外形符合角色也确实是真的，当时选角导演尤其喜欢他说话的音色。最初读剧本试排的时候都还顺利，但到了正式舞台排练阶段，表演就不尽如人意。

高杨作为炙手可热的当红舞台剧演员，同时也算整部话剧的半个投资人。从转到表演行业，他陆陆续续投资出不少优秀的剧本，成本不高但收益惊人。只要是有高杨参与的，必定大卖。对他来说，每个角色就是一件可以随意穿脱的戏服。细微到脸上最小的表情，每一寸肌肉的控制乃至心跳，他都有精准的把握。情绪转换没有留滞，台上台下收放自如。人们说他从不去"演"，因为那角色就是他，从身到心。他哭泣，是剧中人哭泣，他欢喜，就是故事里的欢喜，真与假在他身上几乎没有边界。他是圈里公认的天才，年轻一辈里最好的演员。

高杨平素的形象一贯温柔正直，这次的角色是他绝对的反差，作为突破之作，格外重要。王晰虽只是剧里其中一个男二，但在这场高潮的部分里，戏份和高杨同样多。现在看来，似乎要被他搞砸了。就算恶补，表演也没变成王晰的领域，本性使然，他不享受这种形式的创作，从中体会不到那种做音乐带给他的乐趣，但如今的市场是个吃人的地方，快速的兴衰更迭让人的记忆变得短暂，唱片业萎靡，要想坚持下去就必须身兼数职，矛盾得可笑。所以他其实不怕导演的辱骂和挖苦式的指导，只觉得愧对高杨对他的推举。

"Let me be your freedom，let daylight dry…（让我带给你自由，让日光带走你的眼泪。—《歌剧魅影》）。""小高杨。"王晰敲门进到休息室的时候，高杨正对着镜子整理袖口，眼神带些品评似的轻慢，唱的则是他私下最爱的音乐剧选段，这么多年也没变。通过镜子，王晰看见高杨映出的半张脸，在见到他后迅速露出一个堪比孩子的灿烂笑容，转身叫他："晰哥。""来跟你道个歉，今天是我一直出戏，却连累你也挨骂。"青年已经卸了妆，恢复到一如既往的温和气质，简直认不出半分刚才那个杀人狂的影子。不只是妆效的缘故。整个人都不一样。面前这个人是脱掉戏服的高杨。他头发软软的放下来，遮在额头上，宽大的装饰眼镜让他整张脸显得无辜又天真，王晰一瞬间觉得自己仿佛又回到了四年前，他们一起做音乐的时候。那些他们为了演出，一起彻夜研究歌曲的好时光。

"晰哥怎么会这么想，比起过去你对我的帮助，这不算什么。"高杨站起身，高挑的身型遮蔽镜前灯大部分光线，逆光更显差别，让体型消瘦的王晰显得有些娇小。或许这也是当初导演应允王晰入组的原因之一，他们站在一起的样子就是剧里的格鲁斯金和帕克。青年比过去又拔高了些，性情磨炼得越发沉稳，密不透风，栖身各行，都能做得很好，那种对事的认真投入和严谨不仅让各个制作方放心，同时也着实迷人，为他痴醉者无数，年纪轻轻必然前途无量。

"晰哥，今天辛苦了，晚上要不要一起去…""啊，不了，今天马佳要来接我，得回家。"马佳就是导演口中的那个"相好"，这在组里是公开的秘密。王晰知道感情是只需要被圈养的动物，要防备别人进来，也要防备着它自己出去。所以这已不知是第几次，他刻意拒绝高杨的邀约。不过就像乌鸦反哺，王晰理解高杨的殷勤。"嗯，那好，晰哥要是需要对戏，随时找我。"王晰点点头，尴尬里混杂愧疚，一个大明星可以主动说出这种话来，也许真是他不该妄度君子。

马佳把车开到剧院后门的时候，王晰已经站在那里等了，嘴里竟然破天荒叼着烟。"今儿收工挺早啊。"马佳透过打开的车窗说话，按以往的惯例，先到的都该是他。王晰掐了烟坐进副驾，立马被一股苦橙香包围，熟悉的口音令他的心踏实，马佳把一个保温杯塞到王晰手里，换来王晰一个不由衷的笑。车沉默地开起来，操纵方向盘的人察觉出端倪："内导演又给你找麻烦？"王晰叹口气，抿了一口杯子里的果茶："也是我最近太紧张，进入不了状态，总觉得演个恐同的人别扭。"马佳想了想，接道："害，你演个恐同异性恋肯定难，但别忘了，他们中还有一部分，属于自欺欺人，逃避自己内心真实的，是更痛苦的一波儿人。你只管把那种极度矛盾，和自我保护表现出来就成。有了情绪就好演了不是。"王晰转过眼睛看专心驾驶的人："既渴望又抗拒？这还真难。"绿灯亮了，车又动起来。"这个角儿怎么去活，还不是取决于你的诠释理解。要是找不着感觉，我回家陪练啊，也让你恐惧恐惧我。哈哈哈。"王晰盯着马佳的侧脸，哂笑一句："还从来不知道，你是这么深刻的人。""哈哈。走，带你下馆子去。"

—

马佳洗完澡出来，就见酒足饭饱的人瘫在沙发睡着了，微突的胃部在高领衫里一跳跳的，呼吸平稳，胸口有规律的起伏，一条细胳膊还搂着果冻。乖巧的大狗瞧见主人来了，支起脑袋，安静地从王晰怀里跳到地上。王晰嘤咛一声，翻个身有要醒的趋势。"怎么睡这儿了，我抱你去床上。"马佳是军人，虽做文职，但一身腱子肉，抱起王晰不费什么劲儿。人放到床上，细胳膊却缠上来，搂着他脖子不放。马佳压着人结束一个深吻，就着昏暗的床头灯盯着那双漂亮的单眼皮。王晰就凑过来，下巴架在他肩上，低低柔柔地用胸腔共鸣："不是说让我恐惧吗？"马佳牙咬了又咬，半晌说了句肏。

王晰去挑逗马佳的敏感处，越过正动作着的肩，瞥见床边那个从来没人看的老旧时钟，一分一秒毫无生气地走着，像在催促什么，又像是在提醒什么，真的很吵。惹得王晰骤然收紧手指，带去强烈的刺激。王晰的裤子被扯开，几乎一瞬间就光裸了下体，徒留门户大开的两片臀肉，晃晃悠悠地招摇。马佳手嘴并用，百忙之中摸索着去拿床头的润滑剂，却被阻住："不用麻烦，你直接进来。"被阻止的男人欲念深重，只靠呼吸暂压理智："你会疼。""那就弄疼我。"半睁的眼睛缓慢地翕动，睫毛的阴影在脸上勾出一个尖锐的三角，妖冶如恶魔的尾巴。

马佳心善，但也受了恶魔怂恿。他握住自己，压抑着入得缓慢，仍让红艳飞上那片眼角："还逞能呢？"王晰眼里亮晶晶的，抿着嘴不吭声。天花板一下下摇晃起来，就像在台上他被抱着的感觉，眼前忽然又闪过那盏刺眼的灯，逼他闭眼。炽热的凶器像铁棍一样摩擦着柔软的内里，破开一层层紧致的血肉，这就是性带来的伤口和疼痛吗？咬住嘴唇，王晰在又一次冲击下闷哼出声。然后呻吟就止不住了，抽插像过电一样刺激他的大脑，他无法克制自己的呼吸，疼痛伴随着隐秘的快乐，宛如初夜带给他的彻底占有。男人蓬勃强大的欲望，让王晰脊背泛起酥麻，手指轻触任何地方都是战栗，结实的胸膛狠狠地挤压着他，没有留丝毫退后躲避的余地。痛感强烈，快感也是，王晰渐渐觉得自己有些受不住，马佳却不再克制，握住他的脚踝拉开，占据股间敞开的位置纵情地动作。但有点太快了，王晰往下摸到交合的位置，几根细瘦的指头顶住马佳绷紧的小腹，企图给自己换取片刻喘息。欢爱到了这种程度，马佳说什么也停不下来了，只放缓了速度，咬着人通红的耳垂奚落："现在知道难受了。"

王晰的腰被顶得不住往上拱了拱，腿夹紧在马佳腰侧，气息都还不稳，说出来的话倒完全相反："你放开做。"小腿还勾住男人的胯，往自己身体里送。妖精既已唱出惑人的邀请，马佳就更不用客气，就算疼得发抖也且让他受着吧。性器全无阻碍地进出，享用着紧致地招待，让刚才还挺动的腰，彻底软在手里。扒着马佳肩膀的手渐渐无力滑落下来，向上难耐似的抓紧了枕头，一副任人宰割的模样。有点干涩的甬道，制造出更强的摩擦和包覆感，像一只不停渴求、吮吸的软体生物，尽心服侍着男人的欲望。交媾被抽泣的低吟披上异色，不同以往的体验让马佳格外动情投入，他们在一起三年，今晚竟找回了当初刚在一起时的那种热切激情。回想他们的初夜，王晰也是如现在这样浑身紧绷，却又温顺乖觉，默默承接一切。

他攥紧那头浓密的头发，让人献出细长的脖颈，低头如猛兽扑食般咬上喉结旁的那颗小黑痣，狂躁地迫使紧致的小口不停吞吐他的性器。他把两条细长的腿挂在肩上，膝盖压到耳边对折起来，好让王晰可以亲眼目睹，属于其他男人的粗大性器，是如何被一下下送入他大开的腿间。王晰只好看着自己半勃的前端，后穴的周围被撞得通红一片。除了胳膊，他全身都被马佳死死制着，不让动。情动的感觉太煎熬，呼吸又被压得不太顺畅，再也坚持不住的时候，他就双手扒着自己的腿根，撩起湿漉漉的眼眸注视身上的人。马佳射了。

腰终于被放开，淋漓的性器抽出来，带出点混白的血滴落在床上，王晰急喘着伸手去碰那黏液…"亲爱的，我需要你尽量试着少流点血。性伴随着忍受伤口的痛苦。"他仿佛又听见高杨这样说，声音犹在耳边，时空光怪陆离地混乱交错。"你还好吗？"马佳拍拍人发愣的脸："被老公干傻啦？"王晰被惊得如梦初醒，等慢慢回过神来，才一掌推在马佳胸口哑声嗔了句滚。马佳发泄得畅快，抱着人要继续温存，他对今晚这种带些痛的性爱，有点儿食髓知味，大有再来一次的冲动。

手掌再次滑遍全身，肆意享受这完全属于他的细腻躯体。用力捏紧一侧胸前的软肉，贴耳调戏："诶呀，你这身子都瘦了。"王晰听不下去，就用自己去堵这张不正经的嘴。两人拥吻正酣，忽然卧室的门打开一条缝，果冻呼哧呼哧地蹿上床，好奇地嗅嗅看看，然后趴在王晰头边舔他的脸，湿湿热热的鼻子拱在两人的脸颊中间。这就有些太超过了。马佳无奈的从王晰身上直起身，揉搓打断一切的那个肉球："嘿，坏儿子，这是想找妈吃奶了。"大白狗睁着天真的眼睛听着，竟果真蹭上王晰赤裸的胸口。"诶呦！"王晰把马佳蹬到一边，擦着脸上双份的口水，有些别扭地夹腿往浴室走。

事后的清理，一直是王晰独处的时间，这是他们之间的默契。他整个人潜进热水，觉得后穴开始肿起来，刺痛隐隐发自深处。手指探进里面，穴肉带着性事后的高热，一跳一跳地吸附上来，淡淡的血丝飘散…鲜血还有疼痛。但是不对，总觉得还缺少些什么，不够，还远远不够…太阳穴突突地跳了几下，王晰从水里坐起来，握住自己缓缓摩挲，幻想那双让他战栗的手，直到射出来。

—

第二幕 共情

_**戏剧是对真实的一种群众性的和共同的感受，就是通过整个观众厅和舞台上的人们来表现对真实的一致的、共同的感情。— 列夫**__**·**__**托尔斯泰**_

"三、二、一，开始。"

"咔哒，咔哒…"他听见格鲁斯金紧跟的脚步声，皮鞋踏在地板上发出空洞的回响。

"When I was boy my mother often said to me

（小时候妈妈对我说）

Get married boy and see how happy you will be

（结婚吧，儿子，你会幸福的）

I have looked all over but no girly can I find who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind

（长大后我找遍所有 却怎么也找不到我心目中那个理想的'女孩'）

With heart so true，one that loves nobody else but you

（我想找到那个只全心爱我的人）

I want a girl just like the girl that married dear old Dad…

（我想要那'女孩'，那嫁给我亲爱父亲的'小女孩'…）"「注1」

忽然，轻而诡异的哼唱停止了。"嗯…我可以闻到…你身上苦橙的气味，亲爱的，你逃不过我的。"

又是那盏刺眼的灯。这回光里带了煞人的血红色。

王晰在逃命，躲在一张破旧桌子的下面。幻想着自己是一只慌不择路的可怜猎物，那个被选中成为"新娘"的帕克。

**帕克瑟缩着抱紧自己的身体。不住的颤抖，牙关咬紧又放开，惨白的面皮展现着他的惊惶，不断掀合的的眼睫又带起点楚楚可怜的阴影。因奔跑而紧绷的神经，让他草木皆兵。四周散发着地下室发霉腐朽的味道，他捂住自己磕破的膝盖，勾破的衣服露出大片擦伤和淤青。这场逃亡是他的独孤一掷，被捉回去，等待他的将只会是漫长而痛苦死亡。**

**但猎物的命运总是相同，不可避免如同一出拙劣的戏剧。****格鲁斯金阴影笼罩住他，扭曲的笑脸让一阵冰凉的惧意沿着脊骨占领全身，这种惊惧和高潮如此相似，产生一种不合时宜的激荡，薄汗瞬间满身。面对男人伸过来抓他的手掌，帕克完全僵住，反应像一个初经人事的处子那样不知所措。"快出来，亲爱的，别逼我抓你。"**

"**不！"他看准男人手臂下的空档，冲出去，作势要挣脱注定的结局。**

还没跑上几步，他就被可怕的男人一把拦腰截住，囿于怀中，那一瞬间，温热和力量将王晰包围，强大的无可挣脱的一种情感快要将他撵碎，这种惊惶的快意，像毒品一样令人上瘾，几乎要他呻吟出声。

"我承认对你有一点点粗鲁了，我只想说，我很抱歉，我只是…你知道，当一个男人想了解一个'女人'时会如何疯狂。但等到婚礼后，当我将你塑造成真正的女人时…我发誓我会改变的。"

灼热的鼻息喷进他的耳蜗，深情如同情人间的低语，他的意识在这温柔的暴虐中渐渐抽离了大脑。"嘿！晰哥，看着我。"是高杨压低的窃语，带领他从迷蒙中挣脱出来。他抬起眼睛，看到的却还是格鲁斯金血迹斑斑的脸，充满渴望的眼神，和似笑非笑的嘴唇。不是那个他熟悉的青年。于是，他像只被攥在手里的鸟那样奋力向上挣脱。

"放开！我不是你想要的那种人。"高杨不顾他的抗议，从背后制止住所有挣扎。王晰被压在怀里，嘴唇被微湿的手掌封缄，背心贴着胸口，腰对着腹部，股间可以感受到性器的轮廓，他的挣动亦是摩挲。"哦，不，不不，只有我能看穿你，亲爱的，从始至终，你和我都是一类人。"话语间，灵巧的手滑到王晰的下腹。"不会花太久时间，我会把这里切几刀。切掉所有庸俗邪恶的东西…创造一个柔软的可以接受我的种子的地方，为我们传宗接代。切口会很疼，但怀孕，受精，还有生产从来都不那么容易。但至少我们在一起会很幸福。"膝窝挨了一下，王晰被制服在地上，男人抓过一旁的麻绳，一圈圈将他束缚起来，专注的神情如同蜘蛛将食物包成一个线条优美的茧。

"你不专心。"高杨借着角度咬耳朵，手下忽然用力，让粗糙的绳索勒疼王晰的脖子。"呃！"转身交错间，蓝色的眸子凌厉地扫来，眉头也跟着颦起。当真对王晰的表现起了愤怒。突如其来的凶相让他猝不及防，强力而真实的压迫感在那一瞬触碰了他的神经，闪过太多念头，失落，愧疚，对抗，愤恨…高杨几乎是在用威势，迫使他喊出之后的台词—犹如昙花一现，帕克刹那有了灵魂—

"**不！你疯了…变态，这是不可能的…我有个完美的妻子，还有孩子。我爱他们！"气势和情绪逼红了帕克的眼眶，他颈侧的血管跳动着蓬勃的生气。****格鲁斯金揪起帕克的领子，冷色的眼珠燃起火焰："哈，多么感人。但太爱别人，是件很痛苦的事。别怕，让我帮你，把他们的痕迹从你身上，一点…一点…抹去。"格鲁斯金笑起来，握住帕克扭动的双腿，拖着他步入四周黑暗的深渊。"来，亲爱的，我会把你变成只属于我的新娘…"**

血红色的灯光灭了又亮。彩色的灯片被撤走，一切又恢复如常。

"高杨老师，只第一句的台词出了个小错，不是苦橙，是乔木的气味。"导演顿了顿，变得有些不耐烦："那个王晰，前半段表达基本都不对。我没有看到你的抗拒，被抓住的时候，你那根本不是想要逃脱的动作。喘息的时间点也太慢了，情绪完全对应不上。自己好好想想该怎么衔接，怎么表达人物当时的情景。现在，所有部门，陪王晰从追逐开始，再来一遍！"导演冷冰冰的语气处处透着不满。"我真鬼迷心窍，才会让一个真正的gay去演个恐同的直男。"骂骂咧咧的自言自语透过话筒放大，让王晰在侧台脸僵了好一阵，工作人员正解他身上的绳子，他走不过去，只好抬眼去看高杨，某种情绪差点就要喷涌而出。

"晰哥，刚才你对我情绪做出的反应很好，你只要代入自身，专注去体会两个角色的真实情感再做表达，相信我，你可以把帕克演好，你就是他。""我真的…抱歉，高杨。""放松点，我们还有时间。"高杨握住王晰的肩，拇指抚摸着脖子上那道被勒出来的红痕，刚好就在一颗小痣的旁边。绳痕盖在另一个红印上，几乎合成一个整体。高杨拇指用了些力，但王晰的注意力全在别处，对触碰全然无觉。

第二次的轮回，结果依然如旧，甚至更糟。这次导演根本没再点评什么，就直接要求所有人重来。这整场戏，王晰被逼成为一个孤独的主角，一遍一遍挣扎试炼。收工的时候，所有人都精疲力竭，情绪低迷。高杨见状就宣布请下剧组所有人的晚餐。组里年轻的孩子们又欢快起来，围着他们的小高总说说笑笑。王晰站在人群后，悄悄地退出那个欢乐的中心。

王晰收拾好取了包，还没走出剧院的门，高杨就从里面追了出来："晰哥，你不来和我们一起吗？除了导演，大家都在。""没事，你们小孩子聚会我就不参合了吧。"高杨走过来握了他的手腕，镜框后的眼睛带着明显的失落："晰哥，你有什么事可以跟我聊聊，不必一个人压抑。"王晰虽觉得自己很不近人情，但还是狠心抽了手："啊，谢谢你，小高杨。不过今儿先算了吧，明儿再说。"有些事还是该埋藏在心底。滴。一声汽车的鸣笛打断了两人的对话。王晰像惊着了，几步跑下台阶，临上车才转身对高杨摆摆手。

—

"内就是和你搭戏的男演员吧？"马佳把保温杯递给王晰。"嗯，叫高杨。"王晰打开盖子，今天是乌龙茶。"长得真挺俊，怪不得红。""哦，是啊。"对话没接下去，于是车里如同昨天，又陷入一阵长久的沉默。马佳抽空往旁边瞥，企图从这一派平静无波后瞧出点什么。车开到路口，刚好红灯亮起来，车流停住，窗外立刻陷入一片红海，就像刚才的舞台。同样的路口，同样的气味和沉默…一切犹如昨日复刻，好像冥冥之中被什么限定操纵，他如同时针一样，在原地单调地重复，日复一日没有丝毫进展，王晰皱起眉头。

"对了，明儿不能来接你，周末都回不来，突然通知要住部队做宣传。儿子就交给你了。诶呀，这又得有几天见不到我的骚老…"王晰拨开安全带，越过身把马佳的话全吞进去。入口的嘴唇很有弹性，有些干燥起皮的地方都被他舔得湿湿的。这一吻很深很长，直到后面车长长的鸣笛响起，打乱这一车旖旎。

马佳发动了车子，但有人不会就此满意。"我都快认不出你啦，宝贝儿。是那个角色的关系吧，都是因为这份压力，我就知道！其实你不去演这个破剧也没事儿，老公养得起你。"王晰被逗笑了，马佳总是这么会疼人，这是他交往之初就了解的事。"谁要你养。你明天要走，那今天一定要来点不一样的。肯定不能和昨天相同。"说着就附身下去，用牙齿衔开马佳的裤链，把那条还软的蛇含进嘴里。马佳一手扶方向盘，一手还要压着王晰的头，一路风驰电掣，总算有惊无险地开回家，差点就要陷在那颗毛茸茸的脑袋里难以自拔。毛茸茸的妖精被他抗进门，按在床上，竟然还不知死活，伸了细白的腕子放到他眼前："你可以把我绑起来。"说话的嘴唇因为长时间的吮吸而嫣红如血。马佳虽不知妖精又发了什么骚，但是送到嘴边的肉也不会不狠狠咬上几口。两下抽了腰带，用军队里的野战结法，把人固定得结实。

其实绑缚就该这样，如同格鲁斯金那样的手法，精细而有力，不留任何挣脱的希望。格鲁斯金，那个占有欲强的杀人狂，诱人犯罪的魔鬼。他扭曲的，渴望家庭的执念，赋予他最危险的魅力。像安妮赖斯笔下的吸血鬼—是美丽的死亡陷阱，摧折人灵魂。被他选中和俘获的，只有两个选择，服从或死亡。帕克最后走上死路，但王晰不会，他只是个会在诱惑面前动摇的凡人。

血红的灯光像幽灵一样缠着他，王晰合上眼睛，感到男人灼热的性器闯入体内，随即亲吻落在他的嘴唇、胸口。有力的拥抱，胸膛暖和而结实，让他在这漫长的一天过后，可以栖息休息。但这些都太温柔了，不是格鲁斯金，也不是高杨。"我有妻子和孩子。我爱他们。"王晰喃喃自语。"什么？"马佳的嘴贴在他的肚子上问得含混不清。"我说，爱你。"王晰睁开眼睛，看见气血翻涌的人喘着气，眼神诚挚热切。红红的脸颊，带着被表白过后的郝然。"真是果冻亲爹。"王晰使劲儿夹了腿间的腰。

两人颠鸾倒凤折腾到半夜，马佳好像翻来覆去都不能尽兴。连晚餐都是在欢爱中解决，王晰手还被缚在身后，只能骑在马佳腿上，由他抱着接受喂食，果冻探究的眼光已经无法让他们感到羞赧。勺子从嘴里拿出来，舌尖又送进去，来来回回，王晰不知道这顿饭到底吃下了些什么。等终于消停下来，王晰只觉腰都直不起来，不过才要几天不见，这临别纵情得略略有些过分。王晰没力气翻身，趴在床上很快昏睡过去。马佳一吻落在汗湿的发线："我会快去快回。"

—

第三幕 信念

_**戏剧则满足于描绘行动的内在动机，意志的动向以及内心的反应。— 黑格尔**_

凡事皆有因果，亦有代价。

9点41分，王晰一夜疯狂，从焦躁血腥的梦中惊醒，早已过了该去排练的时间。外面天色阴沉得厉害，未过午时却已如暮色昏沉。王晰一人坐在两人制造的混乱里楞了片刻，转身抄起放在床头的旧时钟，狠狠砸在墙角，滴答滴答的声音终于消失了。

他姗姗来迟，进到剧场舞台的时候，高杨已经在和其他演员排练。灯光布景到位，王晰在黑暗中，摸到台下的观众席。高杨正在表现的是一段关于格鲁斯金小时候的回忆。他20世纪初生在苏格兰罗斯郡一个富贵之家，历来严苛地信奉天主教教义。成年，结婚，生子，继承家业，是从他出生就可以预见的事。可命运早在他成熟以前就出了差错。格鲁斯金家的独子只喜欢男人。专治独裁的一家之主，和一个懦弱缺乏同理心的母亲，是一切的开始。家族意志与自我的冲突，虐待和毒打制作出最阴暗扭曲的人格。就像很多臭名昭著的变态杀人狂那样，他内心一切黑暗的冲动，皆来自于那不能满足的被压抑的性。缺乏关爱，且极度渴望不曾拥有的家庭。

"**神爱世人，叫一切信他的，不至灭亡，反获永生。但神也有其偏爱，不是所有人都能获得等同。但那些你所谓有罪的，不受青睐的，也是神的造物。"**台上的高杨很投入，化身致命的死神游走在那一片光源中，原来在台下看来，会如此耀眼夺目。作为暗处的旁观者，一方舞台就是此刻世界的中心。没错，无论他们爱着什么性别的人，也是神的孩子。王晰听高杨说着格鲁斯金的句子，如扑火的飞虫，就要沉溺在黑暗中那片唯一的光亮里。他确信自己是全场唯一那个，从格鲁斯金的身体里，把高杨认出来的人。即使在很早很早的时候。

一幕场景结束，所有人如梦初醒。导演过来告诉王晰，组里正在考虑找人替换掉他的角色，下周一是他最后表现的机会，语气中充满那种胜券在握的优越感—是来自偏见者的蔑视。该来的还是来了，王晰不知该松气还是叹气，可能是有那么些不甘心，他忽然不想输。

积压一天的阴沉，终于在晚间下起雨。对王晰来说，苦难却还并没有结束。收工后，他被大雨一时困在了剧场里。正准备叫车的时候，高杨过来问起昨日那个明日之约，王晰没太考虑就答应了，这是他最后放手一搏的时候。"如果有时间，可以帮我对个戏吗？"摘了隐形眼镜的高杨，眼睛黑得发亮，盯着他看了好一会儿，忽然说："当然，我不会让他们把你换掉。"王晰回给他一个浅笑。

—

雨越下越大，仿佛整个天河倾泄人间，四处的水声让其他的声响都变成纷乱的杂音。王晰小跑几步，拉开高杨的车门。冷冽的皮革雪松扑面而来，比以往闻惯的苦橙味道淡，却更有侵略性，和着雨水的味道混成一种令人心悸的体感，让他禁不住顿住了动作。"哥？"高杨握着方向盘，眼睛从倒车镜上映出来，盯着王晰，这个角度，让青年被镜面框出的眉目显得很锋利，就像他的味道。两种香如此不同。"没事儿，走吧。"王晰关上车门，玻璃上被雨水融化的街灯光晕，一个个加速朝后退去…

高杨的家在市中心高级公寓的顶层，复式结构的设计占据了整整两层。巨大的环形落地窗可以俯瞰城市最美的夜景。此时，静谧的空间让城市的雨夜成为一场盛况空前的默片。王晰被安置在窗前柔软的沙发上，轻缓的音乐渐渐自四周响起，高杨从吧台调了两杯酒分给他："放松一下，在我这儿你不用这么拘谨。"酒精的味道，他很久没尝，确实令人惬意。

高杨挨着王晰坐下，端着酒杯的手指一下一下敲打着杯壁，宛若猫思考时轻敲的尾巴："那咱们从头来吧，我来问你：你在剧中扮演的是什么角色？"" 帕克，韦伦·帕克。""那么帕克，跟我说说，你是什么样一个人。"巧妙的人称转换，王晰知道这就是开始了。"我是巨山精神病院的心理专家，艾迪·格鲁斯金的主治医师，已婚，妻子叫丽莎，有个四岁的女儿，是个…隐藏很深的恐同。""嗯，恐同是怎么回事？""我病人对我异乎寻常的追求，让我产生动摇。最近突然意识到，我抗拒同性恋是、是因为自身的真实倾向。这对我冲击很大，很想逃避，这让格鲁斯金彻底发了疯。""有意思，但你有没有想过另一种可能-—你是个极其坚定的异性恋？"这句话好似触及到了什么，王晰眯起眼睛："我为什么把帕克这个角色设计成这样，原因你知道的，小高杨。我很难去演一个…""我知道，我知道，但帕克不会这样回答我。来试试专注进入角色。现在，重新开始，深吸气闭上眼睛。再来说说，你印象中我，是怎样的人？"

王晰合上眼，放松呼吸，开始在脑中勾勒一个形象，随即手摸索着抚上青年的头发。"你智商极高，继承了你母亲浅褐色的柔软卷发，她和善却软弱，从没保护你不受家族的迫害。"手滑至眼眶："你湛蓝色的瞳仁传自你的父亲，一个顽固又专治的暴君，他对你极端严苛，从未展现过作为父亲的仁慈，他强迫你接受电疗，在圣象前鞭打你，认为你背叛了上帝。"他顿了顿，手指陷进男人肩里："但事实是，你在8岁的时候遭到了叔父的性侵，后来这种情况一直持续到你成年。从此你分裂成两个自我，一个渴望家庭和爱，一个残忍暴虐。"他越说越快："你必须和女人结婚，但却因为小时候的遭遇，扭曲地爱着男人，所以你热衷改造男性，制造"新娘"。这在你的潜意识里，成了于世唯一的渴求和救赎。你变得不信神，认为上帝待你不公，用残暴和仇恨填满你的人生。21岁，你杀光全家被关进等级最高的监狱精神病院，成为我的病人。"王晰到此轻叹一声，仿佛果真陷入了某种回忆："有一年时间，我们每周都见面，聊天，谈心。两个月前，我以为找到了突破，开始介入，引导你走出过去。可最终治疗失败了，你仍然不能正确看待性别和性向。竟然、竟然是因为…"「注2」

"因为我爱上了你。"咬牙切齿的深情，语气传达强烈的情绪起伏。这是一句绝望的表白，热烈的叹息般的，是对回应不曾抱有任何希冀。王晰忽然开始有点儿相信格鲁斯金和帕克这两个"人"，第一次，他们的形象栩栩如生，他们的情感真挚强烈。

"是我的责任，我让你走入更糟的境地。当我无法回应你的情感，你被愤怒和疯狂支配，杀人越狱，释放最危险的犯人，疯子和变态，亲手让巨山变成人间的炼狱。你还关闭大门，封锁消息，虐杀病人和医生，妄图把他们制成新娘，但无一成功。而我，是最后一个，对不对？"

"没错，呵呵，这就是我啊。呵呵呵…"王晰皱眉，此时才察觉气氛有些不太对，想睁开眼，却被微湿的手掌压上眼皮。"我的口头禅是什么？""亲爱的。"高杨沉默了片刻，仿佛在稳定情绪："最后一个问题，我最爱的歌是哪一首？""《I Want a Girl》"话音一落，四周的音乐骤然改变，正是那一首："When I was boy my mother often said to me：get married boy and see how happy you will be …"

"果然还是你最懂我。"王晰正惊疑不定时，嘴忽然被吻上，力道极大地撞过来，强势地封住他的呼吸。舌尖探进口腔的深处，贪婪地摩挲每一处粘膜。王晰惶张地挣开突如其来的拥吻，嘴唇瞬间被咬出一个血口。他睁开眼睛，看见一张平静流泪的脸，宽大的装饰眼镜此时已经被摘下，放在一边，充血的双眸中闪动着熟悉的恶意，压低的眉头，似笑非笑的嘴唇，王晰的心狂跳了一下："高杨？""亲爱的。"男人对着他笑，迅速地逼近，病态而英俊的脸填满整个视野。王晰不会认错，这是格鲁斯金。

"**你、你…"王晰困惑地看着眼前的人，没有任何妆效，但他却完全就是另外一个人。仿佛是刚才的故事将另一个灵魂一片片拼凑整齐，最后如同鬼魅，借尸还魂，重现人间。人们总评价高杨，说他不用演就是角色…可怕的猜测让王晰背后泛起冷意。"你别吓我。""我吓到你了？实在抱歉，我不是故意的。"下一刻男人突然抓住他的手。"我们以前见过么？我好像见过你的脸，也许…是在我醒来以前。现在和你在一起简直像个梦。以后，让我带给你满足，填补你内心空虚。你不会孤单了。"这是****格鲁斯金初见帕克时的台词。****声情并茂，而且没有破绽。**

"**天呐，怎么会…高杨，高杨！"王晰倒退几步，试图唤回自己熟悉的青年，但却无法战胜心理上的惊悸。他决定无论到底是怎样的状况，都要等高杨清醒过来再说。所以他转身向大门的电梯奔去。高杨并没有追来，因为电梯是需要指纹和密码的。王晰眨眨眼，缓缓转身过去，看着向他走过来的男人。**

**他把王晰抵在冰冷的墙壁上，脸近得几乎贴在一起。王晰似乎没有什么太大的反应，只是闭了眼气息急促。他觉得头一阵晕眩，大脑像一团无用的乱麻，理不清头绪。****男人盯着****他颤动的睫毛看了一小会儿，娴熟地拉开王晰的裤链，修长的手指潜进去，收拢揉捏，听他害怕的惊喘和逐渐加重的呼吸："虽然你现在还不是真正的女人，但在婚礼之后，我会把你变得很漂亮的。在这里创造一个柔软的可以接受我种子的地方，让你怀上我的孩子，为我们传宗接代。"微凉的指尖以一种邪恶的手势，摸到会阴那处光滑的皮肤，王晰毫不怀疑，也许下一秒男人就会拿来刀子，在他腿间捅出一个用来"生育"的血洞。他很想反抗，但却不敢用力，就算灵魂不同，这还是高杨的身体，那个他喜欢的青年。**

**王晰猛地睁开眼，一把推开高杨，胡乱的往一个方向逃跑。他不熟悉高杨家里的构造，只好随便找到一个房间反锁，缩到桌子下面，全身都在发抖。这太像了，简直和剧本里一模一样，高杨成了****格鲁斯金，而他只能配合他变成帕克，别无选择****。外面传来巨大的砸门的声音，墙壁都因为那恐怕的声响而颤动，震得耳膜发疼，他没法保持自制，心脏剧烈地敲击胸膛。"我的耐性是有限的，亲爱的。****"****声音一如既往的冷静而稳定，仿佛在劝诫一只不听话的宠物。****他捂住自己的耳朵，片刻后迎来一阵不寻常的寂静，然后是门被钥匙刷开的声音，他看见那双澄亮的男式皮鞋踏着有条不紊的步子靠近，在桌边停下："自己****出来。"王晰抱着胳膊缩成一团，却不能阻止绝望蚕噬他的精神："高杨，你醒醒，我不是帕克…"**

**嗵！来自上方的巨响吓了他一跳，一记重拳砸在桌面上，接着头顶上突如其来的光明刺得他眼睛一眯，条件反射地抬手去挡。又是这刺眼的光…陷入暴躁的男人掀翻了整个书桌，惊得整个房间都在瑟瑟震颤。他面无表情一把揪住王晰的头发，将他粗鲁地拖出来。看向他的眼神就像对待没有生命的物体。王晰在男人碰到他身体的那一瞬间叫出声来。**

"**啊！高杨，别这么对我！"声音有点嘶哑，他从没想过自己可以叫出这么软弱可怜的声音。用力的五指锁住他的腕骨，几乎要把那里捏碎。男人骑在他身上，野蛮地扒开他的衣服，接着冰凉的触感贴上他疼痛的手腕，一个手铐把他的双手锁在倒在一旁的书桌上。"别这样，高杨，你快回来。"王晰用全部臂力挣了挣，却不能撼动那书桌分毫，他不敢想像男人刚才是以何种力量将它掀翻。手腕很快就在挣动中磨破了皮，一地狼藉里只有王晰赤裸的身体是干净洁白。吸引着人去肆意抚摸。**

"快停下…"但男人的手还是滑进腿间已经微硬的地方，握住慢慢磨蹭："你是个没有心的人。你不该让我爱上你，更不该在这之后装作茫然无知，再去转爱他人。但幸运的是我还看穿了你。告诉我，说你爱我，只想做我的新娘。"男人每一下轻触都能引起王晰难以抑制的吸气，但倔强的人就是咬紧牙关不发一语。男人的手煽风点火地略过他的性器，但拇指始终堵在顶端的小口，让他在每一个顶端重重坠地，无论如何也不得发泄，逼出一身异样的绯红。在近乎残忍的调教里，王晰几乎是被推着一寸寸挪向疯狂。"亲爱的，只要说出你真实的想法，我就让你解脱。"英俊的魔鬼向他发出邀请。他发着抖，双膝徒劳地开合，但还是在重重的一下刮搔后崩溃："对，没错，我爱你，我想当你的新娘…这样可以了吗。"王晰细长漂亮的眼睛被泪水浸满，男人一放开他，羞耻的白液就喷洒一地。纤细的腿就蜷成一团，护着自己的私处。

听到答案的男人仿佛一下获得了平静，看着瑟缩着痛哭的人，伸手去抹他的泪，面上毫无波澜，忽然念出一句台词："Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears; I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you. （让我来给你自由，让日光带走你的泪水，我在这儿陪着你，伴着你，保卫你，引导你。）"这下王晰不再哭了，他被吓得倒吸一口气，几乎要目眦欲裂，这不是属于格鲁斯金的歌，而是属于高杨的。"难、难道你一直是高杨？"青年对他温柔一笑："我从没说过我是格鲁斯金。"

王晰觉得自己快要吐出来，恐惧像一只巨手擒住他的胃，他怎么会忘了那以假乱真的演技，怎么会忘了自己四年前是如何用无视，来逃避一段他还无法承受的感情。台词背后隐含的却是真实。他听见自己心中的呐喊，但却说不出一个字，他只疯狂地挣扎起来，把手上的禁锢拖拽的声声作响。高杨低下身子，强硬地将他压制在怀里："嘘，夜深人静，你要安静一点。"高杨拉开他的腿："王晰，你知道吗，爱其实也是一种欲望。大天使路西法尚且不能抵抗欲望堕至地狱，而你不是天使，也没有翅膀，所以承认欲望没什么可羞耻的，你的翅膀不会变黑，也不会坠落深渊地底。"说完他挺身闯入那片伊甸园里。"Bess,you are my women now. （婊子，现在你是我的女人！—《乞丐与婊子》）"高杨对他的夏娃说，眼中堆满狂喜。

快速的律动让王晰恍然失神，被进入的快感是令人窒息的，而摩擦带给他的满足也是诱人堕落的。此刻就算他真的身处地狱，也再无法挣脱向上。高杨的话如同人类最初的那颗果实，诱惑了他。在某些时候，一个凡人没必要像神那样，去争夺控制欲望的权柄。

他抬起头与高杨热烈地接吻，放肆地摇动自己的腰肢。青年手指略过的每一寸皮肤，都在因愉悦而战栗。他那双手很稳，托着他的腰撞进深处，每一下动作都像在交合的地方燃起火星，猛烈得让他小腹都隐隐发疼。在狂暴的性爱里，王晰感到自己的头往后一次次撞在书桌上，但青年既没有放缓，也并不停，甚至有些故意的意思，就要看他的疼和驯服。王晰没有办法，只好勉强伸出只手撑在头上。完全被人控制的感觉，叫他浑身像发烧似的滚烫。他可能是疯了，又或者他们之中就没有人清醒。激烈的律动令他愉悦得连脚趾也痉挛着蜷缩起来，乳尖因为高潮而挺立。所以当高杨解开他手上的禁制后，王晰做的第一件事不是挣扎反抗，而是搂上了青年的肩膀。

四年，这可能便是高杨心中所求的一个结果，一句亲口的告白。

他一直认为，无处不在的不是上帝，该是欲望。欲望才是上帝永恒的敌人，而非撒旦。这就是为什么人不能保持中正，总邪念旁生，不能满足。王晰对他的这份感觉埋得很深，但他从来都知道，因为那种喜欢是藏不住的，它总会透过他们每一次的触碰，每一个眼神，每一句话渗透出来，时至今日都是。今晚，这场由于另一个人介入而错过的痴迷，也算到了结尾的时候，高杨全情投入且享受着。只当他们之间并无明天。

"亲爱的，原谅我这样帮你入戏。"高杨轻轻亲吻陷入昏睡的人，他相信，从此以后，这个由他一手创造的帕克将永远携刻在王晰的灵魂里，因为他经历过和帕克一样的恐惧和情感，这些正是他表演里缺少的最真实的东西。王晰就是帕克，从各个方面都是，高杨总这样说。当窗外太阳升起来的时候，他甚至已经开始想像这部剧公演时大获成功的样子了。他打赌王晰一定会演的很好，收获鲜花和掌声。他太了解他了。

"真可惜啊，我们本可以有个圆满结局。"格鲁斯金握紧手中带血的刀子，他在终于杀了帕克后这样对着尸体感叹。

—

一夜暴风骤雨后，是晴朗的新一天。王晰在一片阳光中，缓缓醒来，身上的关节无一不痛，眼睛肿得睁不开，后穴和手腕都流了血。他虽浑身惨状，但心却像被释放了什么，轻得像一片天上的云彩，他不再焦虑了。看着手机上二十多个来自马佳的未接电话，王晰嘴角轻轻抽动，挑起一抹微笑，将电话拨了过去。

End.

* * *

**注：**

1.歌曲：《I Wang a Girl》由Harry Von Tilzer作曲，William Dillon作词发表于1911年的美国流行歌曲。

2\. 剧中部分对白和人物设定参考游戏—《逃生》告密者，心理承受能力差的宝宝不建议搜索相关内容。

* * *

**梅溪湖表演小知识：**

**体验派："**我骗起人来连自己都会骗到，我发起疯来真以为自己疯掉了。"从自我出发。一切有利于骗到自己的技术，无论是身体性的，还是情境式的都是可以用的，无所禁忌。（晰的方法）

**表现派："**我在试着理解那个人。"一切纯靠自己设计。

**方法派："**我向我爸骗钱的时候就像在骗一个傻逼。我骗你们，但我知道我在骗你们。"方法派的关键点就在于演员记忆里的情境及其产生的情绪反应和剧情需要的情境是可以置换的，一种被称为"情绪记忆"的东西。（杨的方法）

方法派传承自体验派，但有一点显著不同，那就是方法派允许演员替换交流对象，而体验派不允许。举个例子，直男演同性恋，让他爱上一个男人。方法派允许直男演员将对手替换想象成一个女人，而体验派不允许。体验派要求你必须从这个同性身上找到你爱的部分。


End file.
